Barney's London, England Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's London, England Adventure is a Custom Barney Special aired on NBC on May 20, 1994, and then, It was released on VHS on October 11, 1994, and re-released on DVD on August 17, 2007 under a different title, "Barney's London, England Adventure - The Movie". Plot The kids are reading a book about London, England, and they wish they could visit a real one. Then, Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that they are going to have fun today, and everyone sings "The Having Fun Song". Then, After that, Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Kathy *Derek *Tina *Luci *Jeffery *Adam *Amy *Michael *London, England Marching Guards *The London, England King *The London, England Queen *Dancing Knights in Shining Armor *Super Mario *Princess Toad *Princess's Baby Sister *The Sleeping Princess Songs #The Having Fun Song #Just Imagine #Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #We Are Going to London song from Madeline #Sailing to London, England #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing #1, Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing #2, My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing #3, A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing #4 #Welcome to London, England #The London, England UK Britsh Accents Song #London Town #High and Low song from Madeline #Big and Little #The Big Ben Song #Hickory Dickory Dock #London Bridge #Look Both Ways #The Wheels on the Bus #The BBC Studios Song #UK TV Shows Medley: Rosie and Jim Theme Song, Tots TV Theme Song, and the Tweenies Theme Song #The Monty Phthon and the Holy Grail Song #The March of the London, England Guards instrumental to: Monty Phython and the Holy Grail Intro begining credits #Oh, When We March! #The Noble Duke of York #The Tower of London Song #Knight's Dance #Jack and Jill #Humpty Dumpty #Castles So High #Wave the Flags #Go Round and Round the Village #The London, England Castle Drawbridge Song #Super Mario Theme Song #The King Mario of Cramalot Song #I'm the King #Old King Cole #If I Had One Wish #Princess Toad Theme Song #The Sleeping Princess #Are You Sleeping? #The Queen's Baby Sister Song #I'm the Queen #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Corner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, and Sing a Song of Sixspence #The London, England Royal Feast Song #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #Please and Thank You #I Am a Fine Musician #The Traditional London, England Parade #Just Imagine Reprise #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island". During the song "The Wheels on the Bus":, the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The BJ costume *The BJ voice *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" is a mix of "Songs Kids Love to Sing: Toddler Songs" arrangement, and Madeline arrangament. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Great Adventure", expect they were mixed with Madeline arrangement, *Derek wears the same clothes in "Imagination Island". And his voice was also heard in "Imagination Island". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *At the start of the home video, *Before the song "Having Fun Song", Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him. *One of the times Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *When Michael says "Hi!" and Hi everybody!" to Barney and the kids as he arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the sound clips are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *After the song "Just Imagine", Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *The color of the London, England Double Decker City Bus's steering wheel on Barney's Big Double Decker Tour City Bus" is dark black with a dark red horn button on it, and the horn It goes "beep beep!". *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream as they run away from the London, England Marching Guards, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids continue screaming as they run away from the London, England Marching Guards, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids yell "Whoa!" as they run away from the London, England Marching Guards, *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids run away from the London, England Marching guards, the instrumental version of "The March of the London, England Guards" uses the same tune of "Monty Phyton and the Holy Grail" Intro Begining credits is used. *One of the times "I Love You" is sung for three verses, which the lines of "We Are Happy Family" on the first verse, "We're Best Friends Like Friend Should Be" on the second verse, and the Reprise of "We Are Happy Family" on the third verse are used. *When this special aired on NBC, they don't commercial breaks throughout the home video. *The preview for this home video is announced by Maria from Sesame Street, and she works at Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Quotes Quote 1 *Michael's voice is heard *Michael's voice: *Derek: *Barney: *arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney: It sure is. What color of your soccer clothes you are wearing, and your soccer ball you are caring, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on along with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go *Barney: Your're right about that. What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: